burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Assistants
We've recently gone through a massive expansion and due to new users and content and old users leaving, we need some new assistants. Now this role needs someone who is kind and patient, has a fair amount of time to edit on the site and can handle multiple tasks/projects at once. They will also have the ability to delete and undelete pages, and to rollback previous edits. However there are some rules. I've been in a situation like this before, on another site, and it wasn't very kind and so we're keeping this civil. Rules *We are looking for one new Assistant. *'Anyone registered to this site' can nominate a user and you can nominate yourself. *Everyone has one vote but you can not vote for yourself. *We are all voting for a specific user. If you have no preference then don't vote at all. *'Keep civil', i can't stress that enough. Anyone caught mud slinging, offending another user or decreasing their chances of winning will be disqualified and a will be temporerally banned. *If you are a candidate then you can campaign across the site via this forum or any user's talk page. In this case, and this case only, you can spam if your message is a campaign message and is only sent to one person once. *If you are nominated by another user, you do not have to stay as a nominee. Nominees have the ability to withdraw from the RfA at any time. If so then any voters of that withdrawn nominee can re-vote. *If you have any questions or comments about this RfA, which haven't already been answered, then contact The parkster on his talk page. *Nominees will be alegible to sign up from the 3rd of January to the 13th of January. *Voting will take place from the 14th of January to the 24th January. Any votes or nominations before or after those alegible boundries will not be accepted. Thanks for making this organised and formal. This is important and so i wish to keep it that way. Regards, and of course, good luck! Nominations NOTE: Follow this formatting when adding a new nominee, to keep formality and organisation. Thank you. Formatting *Nominee: (Nominee Username) *Nominator: (Nominator Username) *Reason: (Why You Nominated That Nominee) ---- Nominee List *Nominee: Gp75motorsports *Nominator: Exlonox *Reason: He has lots of wikia experience from running the Gran Turismo wiki, and is a friendly and helpful member of the Burnopedia community. :I hereby accept the nomination. I realize that some people might consider me the "replacement" for PlaySonic2, since he was the first one to talk about me being an assistant on his way out, so I know that I've got some big shoes to fill in many people's eyes. Still, I think that I'm up to the task and will focus on making the site as user-friendly as I can. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 20:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Done Ok it seemed only GP wanted Assistantship and so there's no real point in voting. Well done GP, hope you live up to your new name! I'll get technical stuff and user rights done tomorrow. Thanks,